The Ronin and The Decker
by FragGrrl
Summary: Matt Miller was being his usual dorky self within the simulation, until Shogo Akuji appeared and mocked Matt's sword skills. Losing to the Ronin, Matt now has to give Shogo what he wants. (Saints Row IV, ShogoxMatt, MalexMale, Yaoi)
1. The Fight

Matt Miller was being his being his usual dorky self in the simulation, living out another one of his Nyte Blayde fanfictions. In this particular one, the original Nyte Blayde has fallen and now Matt has to take his place. However, before he takes anything big, Matt must learn how to master Nyte Blayde's two swords; the Nocturne and the Sun Ra. Using the empty field by the old reactor as training grounds, Matt gracefully swung the two swords around...

At least Matt thought he was... He didn't know someone was watching.

"Is that how you swing your swords around? Like a spaz?"

"Excuse me?" Matt said with an offended tone, "And who are you to speak against the successor of the great Nyte Blayde?"

"You're kidding right?" It was clear that the voice was holding back a laugh. The shadow of the voice appeared in an alley, just chilled, leaning against the wall, "I bet I can beat you with one sword. What do you say?"

"One sword against my two? Not really a fair fight."

"With your shitty technique, you're right, it's not."

Matt gave out a small growl "Well if you're so great, why don't you show yourself?"

"As you wish~" And with a few steps out of the shadows the Ronin Leader revealed himself. His hand is wrapped around the grip of his sword, that was still in his jacket's scabbard. A lit cigarette dangled from his cocky grin. He spoke up, "Name's Shogo Akuji, what's yours?"

"Uh... Matt Miller," He wasn't sure how to react seeing the former Ronin leader. He has heard stories about Ronin from the other Saints, but didn't count on actually meeting one of them. So this was Shogo, huh? He was always thought of a leader who cared about his hair more than his gang. It should be easy to take him down.

"Miller huh? Alright then..." Shogo slid his katana out and pointed at Matt, "Want to fight?"

Figuring this would be an easy fight with his two swords, Matt nodded and charged at Shogo, a sword at each side. However Shogo was able to stop Matt by kicking him in the chest. Then Shogo was able to knock both swords out, breaking the Nocturne's blade in the process.

Matt fell, laying on the dirt, trying to process what just happened, Shogo stabbed his katana into the ground and sat on the other's stomach. Shogo then began to comment, "Wow, you had shitty swords if one of them was able to break like that."

Matt couldn't help but to interrupt, "No they're not, they're the best as both Nyte Blayde and my former gang was able to use them. I just used them wrong, that's all."

"You were in a gang?" Shogo snorted, "And you used those fragile swords? Hate to break it to you, but fictional swords aren't the best swords."

"But this world isn't real, so they should work just great! Also can you do me a favour and bloody get off of me!"

"Nah, you're a comfy seat cushion. Maybe when you think of a reward for me, I'll get off. As for your swords working great in this world. They still didn't. Even if they did, with your crap stance and attack, you're going nowhere fast," Shogo pulled out his sword and cleaned it off.

"Fine," Matt huffed, "I'll give you whatever you want, just get off of me!"

Shogo raised an eyebrow, "Anything I want?"

"Yes, now get off!"

"I'm holding you to that then," Shogo got up off Matt and slid the katana back into the scabbard.

Matt sighed and grabbed the sword that didn't break and polished it up, "So what do you suggest I do to improve."

"Start out with one sword. You'll have more control. If you want, I can take you to a place that can help."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Just ditch the geeky cosplay."

"No!"

Shogo gave small shrug, "Your loss then. I guess you don't want to be great as... Whoever you warship."

"Nyte Blayde! And I don't warship him, I admire him!"

"Yeah, whatever. Him. Do you want to take the offer or not?"

Matt shook his head as he gave out a baffled expression, "What in the- Why- Yes. Why are you even helping me out."

Shogo gave out a small chuckle, "I could help but to feel bad seeing you swing your swords around like dork. I guess I'm feeling generous today and want to help you out."

Matt's face went face went red in frustration. He tried throwing the sword into the ground, only to have it tip over delicately, causing another chuckle to come out of Shogo. Matt looked to the side and folded his arms like a toddler throwing a tantrum, "F-fine, I'll change clothes and take you up on your offer, but nothing funny better happen!"

Shogo went up and pinched Matt on the cheek, "Aren't you cute~ But good. I'll give you time because It looks like you need a can opener to get through that armor. Meet me in front of Nobody Loves me when you're done. Got it?"

Matt slapped Shogo's hand away, "Yeah, yeah. I got it mate."

"Don't leave me waiting!" And with that Shogo left, leaving Matt alone with his thoughts.

"Why do have a feeling I might regret this?"


	2. You're Late

Matt waited in front of Nobody Loves Me for about a good fifteen minutes. Talking about waiting, it was Shogo that was late meeting Matt. Matt did what Shogo asked of him and changed out of his Nyte Blayde outfit. He went back to his nostalgic Decker uniform, with its blue LCDs lighting up the gloomy environment. He supposed he could play a video game to past the time, but most likely the Ronin Leader will pull up before he could even start the game.

Speak of the devil, Shogo pulled up in his prototype Kaneda with a smooth stop. Matt was hesitant to get on the motorcycle, and it took a few moments before Shogo spoke up, "You know you have to get on. Even if you change your mind, you did say you'll do whatever I wanted."

"Yes... I know, but... Don't you have any helmets, or maybe we can do what you want here? Or maybe-"

Shogo rolled his eyes and snapped at Matt, "Just get on Miller."

"Yes sir..." Matt quickly got on the bike and looked for a seatbelt or something to grip onto.

"Just wrap your arms around me..."

"Wait... wait... What?"

"I'm the only one that has a grip, just hold on tight to me."

"Oh. Right..." Matt wrapped his arms around Shogo, and Shogo took off at a blazing speed without warning Matt. Matt hid his head behind Shogo's shoulder as his wrap around the Ronin tighten.

He eventually felt the bike slow down. Maybe they were there already? Matt felt a slap on his hands and he quickly let go of Shogo. Matt looked up to see that they were just at a red light. He shook his hands and began to whine at Shogo, "What was that for?"

Shogo gave out a few coughs before answering, "Maybe it was because I couldn't breathe! I said hold on tight, not give me bruises around my stomach! Do hold on, but not too tight next time."

"Right... sorry mate," Matt wrapped his arms around Shogo again. This time he made sure his wrap around Shogo wasn't too tight. He hid his head behind Shogo's shoulder again as the light change again.


	3. What I Want

"We're here," Shogo said as his motorcycle slowed down and he pulled into a downtown parking garage. Matt peeked over Shogo's shoulder and slightly relaxed. That ride wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. Shogo spoke up again, "You know, the ride would've felt much more easy if you'd just relax. I wasn't going to crash or anything. I got you here safely."

"Yes, I know, I guess. I'm just used to being a passenger to a sociopath..."

"Is that so? Huh..." Shogo parked on the top floor, where a slew of other Ronin vehicles were parked.

"I feel like I shouldn't be here..." Matt mumbled a bit as he got off the bike.

"Why? Because your former gang wouldn't like it?" Shogo joked as he got off the bike as well.

"Well no, actually my-"

Before Matt could fully explain, Shogo grabbed his shoulder and brought him in close, "Chill Miller. Nobody's enemies here. We all are helping each other out. Now let's go inside." Shogo began to lead him through a tunnel that lead to one of the sky scrapers.

Matt could feel all eyes on him and Shogo lead him to the elevator. Nothing but a sea of golden yellow and black. Matt almost fit in... if he didn't had neon blue on. He mumbled an 'oh dear' as he quickly went into the first door that opened. He was in too deep already, and he knew it. He could tell the Saints that he was just there to get information on the enemy, but really he was there because he lost a bet and to get a few pointers on his sword fighting.

Shogo pressed a button to one of middle floors before turning his attention to Matt. Matt seemed really nervous and out of it, then again, Shogo didn't really knew him. It wouldn't hurt though to see, so Shogo broke the ice, "I didn't drive that fast did I?"

"Oh, no. I didn't notice."

"You didn't notice?"

"No, I didn't. I hid my head behind your shoulder. I didn't want any bugs or anything like that to hit my face."

Shogo gave out a small chuckle.

"What? What's so funny?"

"Hiding your head behind my shoulder. Cute."

Matt's cheeks went pink in embarrassment. Damn it, he shouldn't have said that.

The elevator door opened to a modern wooden Japanese interior. Shogo stepped out and held the doors open for Matt, "Coming?"

Matt gained his composure and nodded. He swept some hair behind his ear as he walk behind Shogo, down the wide hall. Matt paid attention to the foreign writing scrolling down the hall, that he didn't notice Shogo stopped right in front of him.

"Hey! A little warning next time!"

Shogo just scoffed and opened a sliding door to a training room. Shogo took off his shoes at the entrance, as well as his jacket, and grabbed a wooden sword. Matt followed in and took off his shoes, assuming it was common courtesy. Shogo then threw the training sword at Matt, which Matt fumbled to catch.

"Alright, let's work on something basic. Holding the sword."

"Holding the sword? Seems simple enough," With a bit of confidence Matt held up the sword up with one hand, while the other hand was balled up in a fist and rested against his hip.

Shogo shook his head and walked over to the side of Matt that didn't held the sword. He lightly pushed Matt against the shoulder causing him to topple over. Shogo gave out a small laugh, "Dork. Hold the sword with both hands and we'll work on your stance from there."

Matt moaned, got up, and tried again. He held on to the wooden sword with both hands, "Like this?"

"Yeah, almost. First position your legs like this," Shogo moved his legs to show Matt, and Matt perfectly copied, "Good, now then..." Shogo then walked behind Matt, and moved his arms around the former Decker. Shogo placed his hands on Matt's hands, causing Matt to blush again. Shogo didn't think much of it, "Now let's move this hand back here and this hand a little more here..."

Matt gave out a shaky breath as he couldn't help but to notice a few different things. The first thing was that he noticed was the handle of the sword was rather close to his package. The instructions that Shogo was giving wasn't helping either, with the soft feeling yet firm grip of Shogo's hands guiding Matt's trembling hands. However what Matt couldn't help but to notice most of all was Shogo's body pressing against Matt's. Shogo was about the same height as Matt, maybe a bit shorter, so Shogo did have to press against Matt a bit to help with his stance. With this, Matt can feel Shogo's breath against the back of his neck, to down to Shogo abs against Matt's back, and Shogo's-

Matt quickly fell forward and gasped for breath, completely unaware that he was even holding it in the first place. Shogo cocked up an eyebrow, completely confused on what just happened, "Hey. You alright? Did you locked your knees? Did you get dizzy?" Shogo held out a hand to help Matt up, "Come on. Get up. I think we're done here," Matt nodded and took Shogo's hand, and Shogo placed Matt's arm over his shoulders, "How about we get a drink. I'll send someone down to get our stuff later."

* * *

After riding the elevator up a few more floors, Matt arrived at Shogo's condo. Sat down on a low white couch, legs crossed, Matt looked down in embarrassment. Meanwhile, Shogo was searching his fridge to see what he had to drink, "'Ey! You Brits like beer right?"

"Warm beer..."

"Eeh... You know what, just tell me what you want and I'll tell you if I have it or not."

"Don't Japanese like their alcohol warm too? Anyways.. I'll just take a water mate."

"Just water? No tea or soda, or sake?"

"No thanks, I don't want to get hammered. I'm feeling a bit dehydrated anyways."

"Ah. I see," Shogo grabbed a bottle of water for Matt and a soda for himself. Seeing how clumsy Matt has been, Shogo just went up to the Decker and just handed over the water before sitting next to him, "I'm still trying to figure out what I want you to do for me."

"Well... I'm a hacker."

"Really? Is that so?"

"Yeah, well I don't mean to brag, but I'm pretty good with my fingers!" Matt breathed and proudly cleaned his fingers on the breast of his jacket.

"Good with your fingers, huh~?" Shogo said with a slight purr.

"Eh?!" Matt paused for a second to back track before reacting, "N-no! No! I don't mean that way! I mean not to say I'm not good with my fingers in that way, Asha can testify for that. But-"

The more Matt stumbled over his words, the closer Shogo scooted over to the awkward hacker, causing Matt to stumble more over his words. Shogo eventually placed a finger over Matt's lips and whispered, "You're such an adorable dork~"

Now Matt has been called an adorable dork multiple times, by the Deckers, by his old girlfriend, by the Saints... however the way Shogo said it just gave it a completely different feeling, making Matt blush completely red. He fell back, his head landing close to the couch's arm rest. Matt was caught by Shogo before his head actually hit the hard rest. Shogo grabbed a pillow from his side and placed it under Matt's head before delicately placing him down. Shogo then couldn't help but to laugh at how red Matt was.

"D-Don't laugh at me!" Matt huffed.

Shogo wrapped his hands around Matt's face and continued to chuckle, "I can't help it! I never met such a person like you. In fact, I think I want you..."

"You want... me?"

"Yeah. You said you would give me whatever I wanted. I want you."

"I... um... w-well," Matt was rather flattered at this. It's not often when someone you just met wants you right away.

"I'll give you time to think about it. After all we did just met, and I can understand if you want to prove your worth to me," He joked.

"My worth to you?" Matt sat up and spoke up against Shogo, " I believe you mean prove your worth to me!"

"I don't know, I think I proved myself as the better between the two of us," Shogo kissed Matt's cheek before whispering in his ear, "Not unless you want to show how good you are with those fingers."

Matt swallowed as he felt his heart skip a beat. Does he dare go that route, possibly pissing off his fellow Saints? Or does he go against his word and tell Shogo no? Maybe, just maybe, he was thinking too much about this. Besides, he deserved a little something after all the work he did for the Saints, so why not take Shogo's offer?

Matt took in a deep breath and spoke up, "Alright, you can have me. "


	4. Changing the Mood

A smile stretched across Shogo's face. He stood up and wrapped Matt's tie around his fingers to pull Matt up, "Follow me~" Shogo lead Matt down the hall and slid open the doors to his bedroom. The bedroom had more traditional feel compare to the rest of the building with its red wood panels, and the bed appearing to be flat like a futon, when it was actually installed within the floor. There was a subtle smell of both cigarettes and a sweet cologne in the room, it was a bit pleasing for Matt. Shogo unwrapped his fingers from Matt's tie, to let Matt enter the room. Mindlessly, Matt flopped onto the bed, belly first, and drowned into its dark chocolate colored sheets. Shogo laid down next to Matt and gave a small smile, "You like my room?"

Matt lifted his head from the pillow and looked at Shogo, "It's nice. Not really my style, but it's comfy."

"Not your style, but it's comfy. I guess I'll take that..."

Matt turn around to face the ceiling, "I guess you can say I prefer a more industrial places. More metal and concrete-"

"Like a prison?"

"Oh bloody hell no!"

"But that's metal and concrete."

"...You know mate, you aren't doing much to set the mood."

Hearing that, Shogo decided to fix that. He rolled over and got on top of Matt and made sure their faces were close together, "How about this?"

"I- uh... um..." Matt looked to the side as he blushed furiously, babbling like an idiot.

Shogo gave a gentle smile once Matt looked up and stopped stuttering. Shogo then began to move himself down closer, eventually locking lips with Matt. Matt's heart skipped a beat, his eyes were wide to his first kiss with Shogo. His eyes eventually closed, his heart fluttered as he pressed into Shogo, finding deep pleasure within the kiss. Shogo lightly pulled back and licked the bottom of Matt's blue lips, smearing the lipstick. Matt opened his mouth a little at the wet sensation, allowing access for Shogo to lip in his tongue. A mild carbonated taste mixed with tobacco entered Matt's mouth, and for some reason he loved it. He swirled his tongue around Shogo's tongue, taking in the taste. Matt could feel himself become heated as Shogo took Matt's tongue into his mouth and began to suck on it. Matt's vision started to become hazy, but he could tell that Shogo was starting to become red, his skin warm.

Shogo began to strip Matt of his clothes. First releasing Matt of his complicated jacket, Shogo had to stop mid way during their kiss as he had trouble unbuckling one of the belts.

"Here, let me help," Matt took over, and easily undid the buckle.

Shogo was tempted to ask why Matt had such a jacket, but instead he gave a "Thanks," and then started to suck on the side of Matt's neck. Matt shuttered to the feeling as he heard his jacket being unzipped. Once the jacket was peeled off, it was Matt's turn to unbutton Shogo's shirt. Matt's hand were shaking as he reached forward. He tensed up at the first button and gave out a small gasp. Shogo reached a hand underneath Matt's shirt, caressing his abs. Matt gained back his focus and started to undo each of Shogo's button's. Once all undone, the first thing that Matt did was trace down Shogo's fine torso. It was clear that Shogo worked out. Shogo gave out a pleasured sigh, pressing his hot breath against Matt's neck, causing him to shiver.

Shogo began pulling Matt's shirt off, kissing his way up starting above Matt's belly button. He stopped kissing at the collarbone and pulled the shirt completely. His focus went straight for one of Matt's nipples, wrapping his lips around it, and began sucking.

"Aah~! Shoogo~!" Matt could feel a small tingling sensation go through his chest as Shogo tongue trace around the tip. Matt whimpered as Shogo's tongue continued licking down. Sucking and kissing down Matt's skin until he reach the point of interest. Shogo looked up Matt with a sensual smirk and began undoing Matt's belt. Matt looked the side, becoming extremely red. He was anxious and was ready to embarrassed. Once Shogo unzipped and slid Matt's jeans off, it was revealed he had pink lace briefs on. Matt was quick to respond, "Don't laugh."

Shogo didn't laugh, but rather smiled in amusement. For a moment he rested his chin on his hand, and took a moment to admire Matt's lace briefs. Not to mention, the delicious dick that barely peered through. Shogo licked his lips and cupped the bulge with one of his hands. He began to gently massage it, causing Matt to mewl. Shogo gave out a soft laugh, "You're so cute."

He didn't want Shogo to stop, but Matt place a hand over the one Shogo was using to massage him. Matt sat up a bit to pull Shogo over by the hem of his pants. Walking on his knees, Shogo went over to Matt until he was looming over Matt's head. This gave Matt ease of access, allowing him to nuzzle Shogo's bulge. As he did, Shogo tensed up a bit and swallowed. Matt when on to unbutton Shogo's pants, and release his erection.

Hesitant at first, Matt's lipstick smeared lips kissed the head of Shogo's cock. His lips then went around, and his tongue swirled around the tip, causing Shogo to shuttered. The erection grew more in Matt's mouth, pressing against one of his cheeks. Matt moved his head around until it was going straight down his through his throat. Matt savored the flavor of Shogo as his head bobbled, and his tongue ran under the shaft. Shogo held on the floor edge, watching Matt perform this lewd act. His breathing became heavy as he felt sweat form on his hot skin.

"Unf... hah~ You-You're so gooood~ Fuck! Pl-Please don't stop," Shogo panted. He never got a blow job this good. By this time, he was done, but this was so enjoyable, he couldn't stop.

Matt separate to catch his breath. Strings of saliva and pre-cum was between his lips and Shogo's dick. Like Shogo asked, Matt didn't stop pleasing him. Time to show him how great he was with his fingers. Gently, his fingers grazed from the base to the tip, doing small tapping motions along the way. This cause Shogo to sit up straight at the spread sensation, his back arching and his fingers went through his hair. What drove Shogo close to the edge was Matt tracing around, grasping his balls. A loud moan escaped his lips as his whole body shook. Matt looked up, the display Shogo was giving was erotic as hell, he felt a heat grew in his abdomen.

"Ha-ha- shit I'm so close... stop~" Shogo begged, though he didn't want Matt to stop. Matt obey, quick to let go, but not without give a few more strokes first. Once Matt stopped, Shogo looked over at the pink briefs. More of bulge formed, causing him to smirk, "That- really turned you on, didn't it? I should return the favor now, shouldn't I?"

Wiping his mouth, Matt stutter, just realizing the act he just did and how embarrassed he was. The idea that Kinzie or any other Saint could be watching them. Oh, how he hoped Gat wasn't watching right now. He wonder if his physical body was arouse now too? Those thoughts quickly disappeared as a wet warmness was pressed against his length. Shogo pulled down Matt's underwear and began 'returning the favor'. At first, Shogo moments licking up were smooth. Eventually, it changed as his tongue began doing a wave motion. No doubt a move Shogo put practice in, and made Matt melt in bliss. Soft moans and relax sighs escaped his lips as his phallus was massaged by the rhythmic patterns of Shogo's tongue.

"Aah... Nah... How- H-How are you- doing that with- your t-tongue?" Matt asked as his body stirred around in the sheets. Shogo didn't respond. Rather, he was hypnotized by Matt's erotic moments. It's wasn't sexy, Shogo wasn't sure what is was really, but his movement were delicate, subtle in a way. The way look Matt look down with those blue orbs, like he was concerned about something, and the noises- The way Matt mewled was adorable. Fuck, it drove Shogo crazy, he wanted him now!

There was a few small drawers along, by the bed. There, Shogo opened one of them up and grabbed out some lube. He pulled his tongue away from Matt, allowing him to catch his breath. Shogo then open the lube, and placed it upon his finger, warming it up a bit. Matt watch, but he didn't question. He knew what was coming, and he wanted it as well.

Shogo's fingers pressed against Matt's ass. Just barely touching his opening caused Matt to twitch. Slowly, Shogo slip one finger in, carefully stretching Matt's opening. A whimper came out of Matt, but it didn't hurt. Eventually, Shogo added the second finger, and finally the third, moving them around, opening Matt up. Matt's toes curled as his body occasionally twitched. He loved how much care Shogo was putting into this, but he wished he would hurry up. Shogo rubbed some lube along his length and pulled his finger out. With a bit of gentle push, Shogo slid his dick within Matt's opening, a moan coming out of both men. Despite the stretching, Matt was still pretty tight, and while it hurt a little, it was more pleasurable for Matt thanks to Shogo's fingers.

Slowly, Shogo began to thrust as he leaned over Matt, his nose brushing against Matt's shoulder. Matt wrapped his arms around Shogo to bring him closer, his legs curling around Shogo's legs. They enjoyed each other warmth coming off of each other's bodies. Shogo's speed increased, Matt's hips began to roll following Shogo's rhythm. All of it was just wonderful, both of them in complete ecstasy, something they never felt with anyone else. How was this possible, they just met today? Possibly, it was forbidden for them to be together, one being a Ronin, the other being a former Decker turned Saint. Enemies. Or- quite possibly- it was meant to be. If Shogo was still alive, and they met today, the same thing could have happened.

Matt's body started to shake. His moans louder as his back arched. Shogo's body started to tense. His breath held as he curled forward. They both hit climax at the same time. White sticky cum entered Matt as well as escaped him, all over both of their abdomens. They both breathed heavy, catching their breaths, while caught staring at each other. They gave each other one more passionate kiss before Shogo rolled over to lay down.

They both relaxed, Matt resting his head on Shogo's chest, listening to his heart beat. Shogo wrapped an arm around Matt, giving affection in return. Usually he would get a cigarette, but this time, he didn't feel like it. This was good enough.


	5. In the End

"So you're with the Saints, and fight the Zin, right?" Shogo asked through the hub. Matt was back on the ship.

"Y-Yeah, basically," Matt replied. Nobody saw what happened or nobody cared. Gat was too busy in the Sim murdering with the other Saints to notice. Kinzie notice, but since Matt was so kind keeping his mouth shut on her kinky trips in the Sim, she thought to return the favor herself. However, the trip turned out beneficial.

"But at first you were against the Saints, until you left the Syndicate. Then you joined MI-6, and that's when you started working with the Saints? Did I- get that right?"

"Yes, you did."

There was a pause from Shogo, "...I want to help."

"You do?! Why?" Matt couldn't help to ask.

"Well first of all, your sword technique is still pretty shitty. I have a lot to teach you," Shogo joked.

"Hey!" Matt protested.

"Also if it means not having Gat burry me alive again, I'll do anything for you guys."

"I- see..."

"Mostly- I just want to see you again."


End file.
